Expansion ideas
:For possible future races for these expansions see Future race ideas It was rumored that there would be 5-6 expansions as a group of extensions to the world of Azeroth which were mentioned in an interview by a leading person within Blizzard ("We have made concepts for this expansion, and we already have enough ideas for 5-6 more"). In addition, in December 2006 Nethaera stated on the forums when asked whether there would be another expansion after The Burning Crusade: "Yes, we are working on plans. No, I can't tell you what they are, how far they are or what timeline we are looking at. Sorry. :(" Below are ideas by users where future World of Warcraft expansions could possibily visit, after World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King which has been announced as the next official expansion. The following are undeveloped regions that have enough content for an expansion pack. These ideas are grouped geographically: General expansion ideas The Great Sea * Related areas: The Great Sea and South Seas, The Maelstrom, Nazjatar, Mak'aru, Broken Isles, Undermine, Zandalar, Tel Abim ,Plunder Isle, Gilneas, Balor and the greater Kul Tiras area of islands. * Related opposing forces: Naga, Queen Azshara and her underwater army. Perhaps also The Elemental Lord Neptulon the Tidehunter. Mur'gul. Some of the other forces in the great sea are the Bloodsail Buccaneers and the trolls of Zandalar. * Related intelligent/playable races: Murloc, Makrura, Goblin, Naga, Worgen, Ogre, High elves. * Possible new hero classes: Sailor, Pirate , Buccaneer, Tinker, Potion Doc, Primal * Related professions: Brewmaster, Tinker * Possible extra stuff: Underwater mounts, Underwater Dungeons / Raids, Swift Aquatic Form (maybe its a shark/penguin) , , , , , , , , , , }} The Emerald Dream * Related areas: Emerald Dream, Emerald Paradise * Related opposing forces: The Nightmare (corruption by an Old God) * Related intelligent/playable races: Children of Cenarius, Earthen, Furbolg, Treant, Dryad * Nethaera says: "As for the Emerald Dream, there are no plans for anything as of yet but it is a consideration for the future. The Emerald Dream opens up a lot of different opportunities and the Burning Crusade is definitely not going to be the last of the expansion packs. There are many different places and storylines that can be pursued. The story is going to keep growing and as it does so, people will get to experience it." * Possible extra stuff: Spirit mounts you can use while corpse running, portals and/or shortcuts to several places in the world. Old Gods * Related areas: Underground Azeroth. * Related opposing forces: Old Gods (at least three remain). * Related intelligent/playable races: Centaur, Earthen, Trogg, Giant, Kobold, Elemental, Gnoll, Dark Iron Dwarf, Qiraji, Harpy, Naga. , }} The Elemental Plane * Related areas: The four layers of the Elemental Plane (The Skywall, Deephome, The Firelands, The Abyssal Maw). * Related opposing forces: Elementals. * Related intelligent/playable races: Elementals, Dark Iron Dwarf Pandaria and pandaren settlement * Since the location of Pandaria is unknown, it's really hard to say where Pandaren fit best. * Ogres could possibly also feature, as could Harpies. Ancient Kalimdor (War of the Ancients) * Related areas: Ancient Kalimdor before the Sundering. (Accessed via Caverns of Time) * Related opposing forces: Highborne, Satyr, Burning Legion, Azotha (primitive Humans) Aqir, Trolls Ancients, Demigods. * Related intelligent/playable races: Satyr, Earthen, Furbolgs, Harpies. Argus * Related areas: Argus, the Eredar homeworld. * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, Worgen, Unknown Others * Related playable races: Broken, Felguard, Worgen * Related opposing races: Felguard, Infernal, Eredar, Broken, Worgen * Related enemy bosses: Kil'jaeden, Sargeras * Possible extra stuff: guild spaceships, exodar-looking Twisting Nether * Related areas: Other parts of former Draenor, because it´s said, that Draenor was much larger than Azeroth, so it´s probable that Outland is not the only inhabited part. * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, The Void, maybe some new currently unknown faction. * Related playable races: Broken, Arakkoa, Ethereal. Miscellaneous ideas * Draenor (before destruction) * K'aresh * Xoroth * Great Dark * Sunken Kalimdor * Other portal gates. * Other side of Azeroth. General User Ideas * * * * * * * * * * * * * Shargas the Naga's ideas * * Gcircle's ideas * Z33w0wmast3r's Ideas See also * Join the discussion here. * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade for items slated in the first WoW expansion. * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King for items slated in the second WoW expansion. * Coming Soon for things that are part of Lore or have been discussed, but might be slated for a future expansion. Category:Fan fiction Category:Game Terms Category:Rumors Category:World of Warcraft expansion ideas